


I Dare You

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Battling, Fic inspired by art, M/M, Protective Bucky is my jam so so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Bucky is protective of Steve.





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by this art:  
> http://umikochannart.tumblr.com/post/174496469837/%E1%B5%95

Hit after hit, they kept coming, but Steve didn’t stop. He hit right back, he never backed down, he never gave up. Not even when the hits started getting more intense, not even when the hits were starting to do real damage, even when he fell to his knees, he still used his shield until it too was flung away and not able to help him fight. 

Even when a nasty hit takes him by surprise from a laser canon and knocks him back off his feet and onto his back, he still coughs out, “I can and will do this all day.”

His tongue licks some blood off his bleeding lip as he tries to sit up and fails, crying out in pain. That dam gun had a really powerful punch and it was showing as Steve struggled to find some cover or something to protect himself with, he was a sitting duck here.

His protection comes in the form of a angry ball of assassin as Bucky flies in knives drawn deflecting and killing the goons that had started to surround Steve. It’s only once that is done that Bucky kneels over Steve and helps him sit up a bit checking his wounds before they hear more enemies coming.

Bucky growls and ready’s his knife to kill any who dare to try and touch his love again.


End file.
